


Who are you?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Confused Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt, Memory Loss, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Morgause figures the best way to reach Arthur, is through Merlin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 263





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil short warm-up piece that I thought I'd share

‘Well then, why don’t we wake him?’ When Morgause attacked the group, she had done it strategically. The best option, going for Merlin, the sorcerer at Arthur’s side that always managed to skewer her plans of bringing down the King of Camelot. It was quite easy, despite the King knowing of Merlin’s Magic, she had heard from her spies that the boy still refused to use his Magic. The Knights were occupied, too busy teasing on of their own to notice as Morgause had approached, the spell on the tip of her tongue.

He was supposed to be Emrys, yet he was nothing more than a child with a gift he didn’t understand. Morgause watched the spell hit the boy, knocking him unconscious, and then the group noticed. A lot of shouting, some screaming, swords waving in her face and demanding to know what she had done. Morgause could not single-handedly bring down all six of the men facing her, especially not when one had a magical-sword.

Which brought her to the present, with her Magic ready to attack, and Arthur growing impatient. Offering to wake him was a brilliant idea, she watched as Merlin blinked, lazily rose his head, and then looked lost.

‘Who are you?’

**

He was confused. His head ached fiercely, and he couldn’t remember why he was in a forest, let alone why there was currently a group of people that appeared to be harassing a young woman. Her expression looked terrified, although there was something else in her eyes that he could not quite identify.

‘Don’t be stupid, Merlin, now isn’t the time…’ The man with the shiny sword was speaking, sounding pompous and full of himself, which he decided he didn’t like. It took him more than a moment to realise that he was the one they were calling Merlin, tried to see if he could recognise the name.

‘Merlin. That’s me? What… what happened?’

‘Thank the Goddess! These men are trying to attack me, Merlin!’ The girl pleaded, tears in her eyes, and lunged to cling at him. He caught her bodyweight, held her while eyeing up the man with the sword, whose mouth had dropped open.

‘Merlin, think. You know us, me! I’m Arthur, and you’re… my manservant.’ That earned a laugh from the woman in his arms, who stepped back to stare up at him.

‘Why would you be a manservant, when you’re like me?’ The woman offered out her palm, and a tiny flame appeared on the skin. Merlin, if that was who he was, gasped. That was familiar, he could feel the Magic in his veins, even if he wasn’t sure why he had it.

‘She’s tricking you. We’re chasing her down, because she’s evil…’ He took note of the fact that none of the others had attempted to speak yet, and he studied each one. The thing was, they all seemed familiar. Even the sorceress, who was once more fighting with the man with the sword.

‘You think I’m evil because of my Magic! Merlin, they’re trying to stop us!’ Part of that rang true, why would Arthur be allowing him to live with Magic, if this lady wasn’t?

‘I’m tempted to just run you through, and hope the spell shatters.’ Arthur growled, taking a step closer to Morgause, whose eyes flared golden in warning. He, however, had a headache that was quickly getting worse, there were too many people talking, too many weapons and questions they hadn't answered.

He didn’t really think, just slammed his hands up and watched the shock on their faces as he froze each one of them where they stood. Unable to move, unable to speak, just able to move their gazes.

Merlin looked at the Lady, first.

‘You say you know me.’ He released the spell that bound her lips, listened to her babble,

‘I do know you, Merlin, and we need…’

‘But you have Magic. And if I don’t remember who I am, then how would they have done such a thing?’ She halted, before shaking her head sadly.

‘They thought they could split us apart.’ It didn’t make any sense, so he sealed her mouth back up, looked to the others.

He didn’t want to unseal Arthur’s mouth, he had spoken too much already. He looked over the others, tried to find the one he thought he could trust the most. His eyes focused on one of the men, Knights, he presumed from their outfit. Dark hair, dark eyes, but somehow he managed to look like he was smirking.

He released the spell from the man, watched him grin.

‘Thanks, mate, I’ve never been that quiet for that long.’ He cocked his head, studied the Knight and wondered if this was part of the ploy, or whether this man genuinely was a friend.

‘Who are you? Who… who am I?’ He hated it, the blanks in his mind, and the Knight shot him a sympathetic glance.

‘I’m Gwaine. You’re Merlin, the Princess’s manservant, and the friend who keeps dragging me out of the Tavern.’

‘And how can I trust you?’ The Knight seemed to pause, before his eyes lit up, and a bright smile crossed his face.

‘On your left hip, there’s a small, circular burn mark. You got it when we stole pastries from the kitchen.’ If it was true, then this man had to have known him. Merlin cast the spell once more, not needing the distraction, and lifted his tunic just enough to find the burn. Huh.

The lady was moving, using her Magic to break down his spell, evidently realising she had been caught out. She was chanting, something about fire and it would probably be awfully messy, but he was still unsure if he needed her to reverse the spell.

But, he was also worried that she’d get to reach the others, who he had made easy targets by the fact that they were stuck in his spell.

He brought the lightning down with nothing more than a pleading gaze upwards, watched the sky darken and it strike down the woman before she could finish her spell. With a thanks to the Goddess, he looked back to the frozen men, and wondered if his memories would come back.

When the headache got worse, he decided that it was time to release the spell that held them, before letting the black spots on his vision take over.


End file.
